Second Chances
by Riachanai
Summary: Hinata's cousin dies after many years of battling a fatal disease. Angry and upset with the world, she loses control of who she really is until she meets a doctor that offers to help out and get her life back. Will she succumb to the darkness or finally achieve the happiness she deserves? ItaHina. Doctor AU.


**A/N: New Year, new mentalities.**

 **(But f'real, Dr. Itachi? Yum.)**

 **;)**

* * *

 _Synopsis:_

 _Hinata's cousin dies after many years of battling a fatal disease. Angry and upset with the world, she loses control of who she really is until she meets a doctor that offers to help out and get her life back. Will she succumb to the darkness or finally achieve the happiness she deserves? ItaHina. Doctor AU._

 **Ages:**

 **Hinata – 23**

 **Itachi – 28**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Dr. Uchiha**

 **1 year after death.**

"How has your day been Neji-niisan?" A young woman asks as if it was second nature. She tucks a loose strand of indigo hair behind a pale ear and sits in front of a gray tombstone, settling down a wooden basket and some flowers.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She continues as she gingerly places a beautiful bouquet of peonies, white carnations, and larkspur on top of the vibrant green grass, its brightness contrasting with the darker setting six feet below it. Her question is a lie, however. It has not been awhile, in fact it's only been a mere two days. But each day stings just as much as the last, ever since one year ago.

"I've brought your favorite," she says as she opens the basket, gently placing it next to the flowers. To an outsider, it looked like she was having a nice picnic out. Granted, the graveyard was a rather morbid area to hold one, but nonetheless the scene was…peaceful.

It was a shame that the young woman was anything but.

Casting the feeling of dread away for the time being, she sets aside various little bowls and two glasses. One for herself, one for the other; of them are placed on all the ceramic plates in a neat fashion next to the packaged bowl of herring soba she had cooked earlier than morning. She then fills each bowl with some of the dish and fishes out a pair of chopsticks from the wooden basket.

"Itadakimasu," the young woman finishes with a faint smile before managing to choke out the next few words.

"Happy birthday, Neji-nii."

xXxXx

A beautiful woman with bubblegum pink hair strolls into a quaint flower shop with an equally gorgeous blonde following behind. Though they were her friends, during their youth the ex-Hyuuga heiress had always been secretly jealous of how charismatic and attractive they were. Now that they were adults though, she was jealous of how happy they were with their lives. Yes they had all shared in the feeling of having a loved one taken away from them at one point of their lives, but none had been as badly affected as her. But because they were friends, she wished them continuous happiness all the same.

"Ah, hello there Sakura-chan. Ino-chan. How can I help you two today?" she asks with a bright smile.

The pinkette narrows her eyes while the blonde crosses her arms. "We're _worried_ about you Hinata."

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata asks with a fake laugh. Another lie, of course. She knew what they were talking about fully.

Ino scoffed. "Don't give us that fake ass smile Hina. You're acting like Sai when he was, you know." Sai, yes she did remember him from when she was still in university. Their introduction was awkward at best, but eventually he opened up to their circle of friends and eventually got with Ino.

"Let's face it, ever since you dropped out of university you've become a wreck! _You were going to become a doctor, for kami's sake! And now you're running this place?_ " Sakura continued harshly, but then adopted a softer tone. "What I mean is, I think it's about time you move on. Not for anyone else. For yourself."

Hinata froze at her friend's last words. Move on? How could she move on? How could she possibly just accept Neji's death when she could have help save him in the first place?

"I happen to like this shop, thank you very much. You guys don't know how it feels like. I can't just _move on,"_ Hinata replies evenly then sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry could we close this conversation now? Did you two just come in here to talk or do you want to buy some flowers?"

Sakura's frown deepens but she reluctantly doesn't press on the issue. Ino opens her mouth, beginning to retaliate but shuts it just as quick when she notices the tension arising in the little shop. The blonde purses her lip and lays down her platinum credit card on the front desk.

"Actually yes, we wanted to get some flowers for some of the patients in the hospital. Figure they might want some color to brighten up their rooms. Can't be good for the mental state to see the same white and blue colors every day, can it?"

The ravenette nods, glad to be rid of the previous conversation, and heads to the storage room. "Same order, I presume?" she asks to which the two girls respond with a yes.

Hinata comes back to the front with various tiny bouquets in hand, ringing up each of them and gives the two girls their receipt. Just as she was about to ask if they would like it to be delivered or carried out, Sakura lightly tapped her hand, making the ex-heiress look at her in the eye.

"They miss you. The patients. Especially the kids," she says, knowing it would strike a nerve within her broken friend. It was a dirty trick, but maybe it could be the one to encourage her. Sakura looks at Ino and discreetly bumps her in the side with her elbow as a gesture to help her out.

"I have a great idea!" Ino adds in, smiling wide. "Why don't you bring them to the hospital yourself? Sakura and I's rotations will be finished at two to help you distribute them, plus you'll still have a couple of hours of visiting time left."

Hinata lets out another defeated sigh but nods anyways. "Fine, I'll do it if you two stop badgering me about it."

At the indigo haired girl's words Sakura and Ino exchange a brief look. Their friend was finally taking a small step, but a step nevertheless.

xXxXx

 _Sakura and Ino are going to kill me on sight the next time we meet up._ Hinata thinks, running into Konoha Hospital, basket of tiny bouquets in one hand. White pearly eyes hastily scans across the interior of the hospital, searching for the part of the hospital housing all of the resident patients. An uneven sound of clacking rings across the pristine, empty hallway as she makes her way down the path she was all too well accustomed to. The mismatched shoes –one black sandal on the left, and a plain white sock on the right—expressed the young woman's anxiety for all to see.

Hinata had debated throughout the entire day on whether or not to visit the hospital. It was like a cycle of indecisiveness. She would gather enough courage to go and then just as quickly bring herself down to reject the notion. By the time she finally made a choice to visit, it was long past the agreed time Sakura and Ino had established. Currently it is eight pm, meaning only one hour of visitation time is left.

 _That's alright. I'll have some time alone with the kids without bumping into the nurses asking me questions after questions._

As the ex-heiress reaches the entrance to the Pediatrics ward of the hospital, something makes her stop effectively in her tracks. She looks silently at the scene before her, not wanting to let either of them aware of her presence.

A man that looks to be in his late twenties is kneeling next to a little boy to see him eye-level. She cannot see his face because his lean back is facing her, but he appears to be very tall from the looks of his torso and legs. A stethoscope is wrapped around his neck partially covered by loosely tied long ebony hair giving a nice contrast with the cleanliness of his white lab coat. The pair continues to talk in hushed tones while Hinata stands there watching in mild amusement and shock as they both share a laugh and carry on.

But it really is getting late; almost close to the end of visiting hours. She didn't want to interrupt them because it seemed a bit rude (and she didn't have the courage to do it anyways), but she also didn't want to leave without giving the kids their presents. She didn't haul all these bouquets only to return home with them.

"Hinata-neechan!" The little boy calls out in a painstakingly familiar voice. Hinata pushes those feelings aside and reminds herself of why exactly she came here. To actually do something with her life instead of moping around choking on pollen, as her friends would call it. She inhales deeply and strolls over to the pair, noticing that the doctor has turned around from his place on the ground to look at the person of attention.

"Hello, little cherub," she says affectionately, giving the boy a warm smile. "Or should I say big cherub? I see you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."

The young doctor outstretches a hand towards the indigo haired woman to which she accepts hesitantly. Ever since _that incident_ , she couldn't help but be cautious around other doctors no matter their reputation.

"Doctor Uchi—" he begins to introduce himself, but stops after realizing he is still kneeling on the hospital's tile floor. Letting out a soft chuckle, he stands up straight and towers a good head over her.

"Doctor Uchiha," he repeats again, shaking her hand. "You do know that visiting hours will be over soon, right?"

Hinata quickly nods, biting her lip. Of course she knew that.

"Are you a relative of his?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow. The older man studies her in only someone with a doctorate could, in that analytical, detail finding gaze trying to read her inner secrets.

"Ah well, no…?" she trails off, not knowing how to explain it.

"Hinata-neechan is my friend!" The little boy says to Doctor Uchiha with a bright smile. Hinata shyly smiles at his explanation and brings the basket that she subconsciously held behind her back in front of her, positioning herself more towards the little boy.

"I know it's a bit late, but I've brought flowers from my shop. Here is one for you," she says kindly as she gently places a potted plant on the small table next to the child's bed. She turns to the other kids, putting forth a small but warm smile while handing out their individual gifts. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, but H-Hinata's fine. I hope that's alright Doctor," she adds quickly, a bit flustered.

The raven haired man waves his hands dismissively. "Of course, be my guest Hinata-san. I'm sure the kids will love it. Go right ahead."

The rest of the evening is spent chatting with the young children, who despite their illnesses are in fact just as lively as any other healthy child. It was heartbreakingly sweet to see them all once again, and almost broke the wall she had built from the past year.

But before the young woman has the chance to exit from the building, a big but not unfamiliar hand gently reaches out for her arm, tugging it just to get her attention.

"D-doctor? Did you need something from me?" Hinata asks confused.

The older male runs a hand through his ebony hair and puts the other hand in his pocket. "Itachi. Call me Itachi. I just wanted to thank you again for coming here today. I've heard a lot about you from them."

Hinata blushes at the latter words. "O-oh, it's nothing really," she stops, biting her bottom lip, "what exactly have you heard about me?"

Itachi chuckles as if remembering a fond memory. "Only that you were one of the best people to have ever worked here. Your patients absolutely adored you, and now I can see why. May I be so bold as to ask why you aren't working here anymore?"

The petite woman purses a lip and hesitates before answering. "It's…a long story. I'm sure it would bore you anyways."

Itachi cocks a head to one side and gestures towards his car. "How about I give you a ride home? You can tell me all about it then. If you want to," he adds on quickly.

Hinata weighs her options, pros against cons. On one hand, she really wasn't comfortable with telling a complete stranger (who happens to be a very prominent figure) the full truth of why she had been avoiding the hospital all this time. On the other hand, this was her opportunity to get her life back together. Form new and better relationships, get out of the house, or so Sakura and Ino had suggested.

"I'd like that," Hinata decides to say. What the hell, it was all about baby steps right? She could do this. It was one tiny car ride, not some full out marriage proposal.

"Fantastic," Itachi says grinning and opens the passenger seat for her like the proper gentleman he is.

xXxXx

For the first few minutes she stares out the window, looking at all the lights pass by as Itachi drives down the freeway, not saying a word. Itachi doesn't make a sound either, waiting for his new acquaintance to make the first move.

Half amused by their little "who can stay the quietest" game, Hinata decides to finally tell him a bit of her past. She was comfortable with that much at least, and it wasn't like she had to tell him every single detail.

"I interned there as the assistant to the head pediatric surgeon as part of my training for medical school," Hinata began with a breath, "and I loved my job. I loved saving the kids brought to me, I loved interacting with them….I loved feeling needed."

Her male companion doesn't utter a single sound; doesn't even breathe a single breath.

Hinata closes her eyes. "We never failed a single case. But I guess our luck had started to run out. Pretty soon, no longer was I saving. And it hurt me. It hurt me to see the families grieving. It hurt me when my colleagues looked at me in sympathy, telling me I had just 'picked the wrong patient.' It hurt me when others would look at me as a murderer. And…" _"My only family died, and I couldn't even save him,"_ she thinks, the sentence gracing her lips, threatening to reveal itself.

Itachi glances at the woman sitting in the passenger seat briefly before resettling his sight back on the road. "You can't save everyone Hinata-san. That's the reality of being in this profession."

"How could you be so heartless as to say that?" Hinata asks, eyes narrowing at the young doctor.

"Because it's the truth. We can't delude ourselves by thinking that we're some kind of superhuman with healing powers. It just makes you feel all the more powerless when the time comes that you actually do lose someone."

Hinata huffs, crossing her arms. "That's easy for you to say. I've heard of you _Dr. Uchiha_ , you're regarded as a saint and prodigy back in the academy. I'm sure you've never had to experience this."

"You forget, _Hyuuga-san_ ," Itachi begins, his tone dropping low, "I am a licensed surgeon and have more experience than you. But for all the rumors you've heard of me I'd like to remind you that though I may be gifted, I am no saint or god. Merely human like you and everyone else. It is silly to think I am a perfect medic capable of bringing people back from near death."

Hinata stays silent, absentmindedly fingering the ends of her indigo hair while listening to the older man.

"Of course death bothers me. Death of other people in my care, on the rare occasion, bothers me a great deal," Itachi continues, eyes softening as he grips the wheel. "However death is not a final, defining point for the individual or the relationship that occurred around it. If you're saving hundreds, you shouldn't let yourself be destroyed by one death of a person. If you're a good physician, you're only depriving more people of having a second chance at life."

The car suddenly comes to a stop, the silence inside so thick that you could hear a pin drop.

"I—" The younger woman begins.

"Let me walk you to your door," Itachi interrupts, already getting out of the car and starting to open her passenger seat.

Hinata bites her lip and grabs her bag, accepting his offer.

It is a silent but pleasant as they walk side by side to her front door on the long stone pavement from the driveway. The quieter of the two clutches her shoulder bag while wondering what would happen once they reached their destination. Should she thank him and bid goodbye? Was he expecting her to invite him inside? This was all so new to her; she had never brought a boy let alone a man, a very attractive, mature man to her home before. Her family and later on her university and job always prevented her from indulging in this area of life.

" _No,"_ she thinks, mentally shaking her head, " _it's because I refused myself this kind of thing._ "

The young doctor notices his acquaintance slightly fidgeting once they reach the door and softly chuckles, noticing how her cheeks delve into a slightly pink color.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Hinata-san," Itachi kindly says. "I do hope you visit the hospital again soon, the children seem to be in a much happier state when you're around."

Hinata leans against her door for support, her index fingers pointing together. The one bad habit from her childhood that never seemed to vanish into adulthood, she supposed. Before she can respond back, the man opposite her continues.

"I'm sorry if what I said in the car seemed too harsh," Itachi says, a small section of his bangs falling in front of his eyes. A momentary glint of annoyance appears in his eyes but disappears as he brushes it back quickly with slender fingers and focuses his charcoal black eyes to her.

Hinata notices the small action and suppresses her desire to giggle at his expression, instead replying, "No, not at all. I know you meant no harm by it. I-if anything, I'm sorry for how rude I was in the car. You've been nothing but polite to me."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear you say that," Itachi replies. "Alright Hinata-san I'll leave yo—"

This time it is Hinata that interrupts. "W-would you like to c-come in for a drink before you go? Maybe some coffee or tea to wake you up before you have to drive again?"

An uncharacteristic expression of surprise graces the usually composed young doctor's face as he registers her question before shifting to a slight smirk.

"Tea, thank you."

Hinata returns him a smile, a small one, but nonetheless a smile all the same.

 _As someone who works in the medical field, they care for their patients and aid them in recovering._

"I-I hope you like Jasmine," she says, hesitantly opening the door and letting the older man set inside from the chilly air.

 _But for the first time in Hinata life, perhaps, maybe it was finally time to recover herself._

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to hear your comments about this fic so far, so please don't hesitate to leave a review, follow, or favorite!**

 **Fun Fact: Originally, Hinata was supposed to be a patient with Itachi as the doctor. However, I decided against that idea as it felt a bit cliche, plus the idea of Hinata striving to become a doctor instead made me realize I could write her with so much more character development.**

 **Besides, doctor couples are _so_ cute.**


End file.
